Second Chance
by InsaneAuthoress158
Summary: What happens when you die, and you aren't allowed admittance into Heaven, but yet you're not bad enough to go to Hell?  What happens when you fall into the in-between category?  Do you get a second chance on Earth? Maybe.  Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Prelude

**A/N: **This is my first fic, so it's probably not going to be the best Danny Phantom fanfiction ever :/. I just want you to know, that this story isn't going to follow the plotline of some new girl coming in and falling in love with Danny, those plotlines suck and I hate them. It's going to look like one of those kind of fics at first, but I PROMISE you that this is not that kind of fic. I'm a new writer, so if you have ANY constructional criticism for me please tell me! :D Thankies!

Oh, and I've been on fanfiction for a while now, reading stories and whatnot, but I just recently decided to make my own account so I could start publishing a story I've started working on. When I clicked on the Document Manager thingy, and I saw that I had to wait TWO WHOLE days before I could upload my story, this was my reaction:

*stares at computer monitor*

*eye twitch*

*goes berserk and throws everything including cat out the window*

*is grounded for a week*

No, just kidding...but I do think my eye twitched. Well...uh...ENJOY! :D

~Noodle (If you look at my profile, you shall find out why I call myself Noodle...once I...update my profile that is...hehe)

**Diclaimer: **If I owned Danny Phantom, the show would be still running...but it isn't, so I guess that means I don't own DP...Butch Hartman does :(

Awesometastic (not really) Story:

* * *

"Help Me!" The terrified screams of a young girl echoed through the quiet city streets of Amity Park, her small voice filled with fear.

On the Washington Bridge, a girl of about ten years held on for dear life as she dangled above the dark waters of the River of Amity, a 45 foot drop below her. She had been walking to the grocery store that wasn't too far from her house to buy a liter of pop for her and her friend, and was walking along the thick stone railing of the bridge, when she lost her balance and fell. She had caught herself, but she couldn't get a good enough grip on the stone and was slipping more and more with every second.

She let out another terrified scream, but was shocked when she felt a pair of delicate arms reach under her arms and lift her up and back onto the bridge. As she was being lifted back to safety, a teasing voice whispered into her ear, "You should be more careful, little girl. It's too terrible to think of what could have happened to you if no one had been here to save you."

The girl's feet finally made contact with the ground as the person that had rescued her placed her gently back onto the bridge. The young girl turned around to look at her rescuer, and saw a beautiful teenage girl with magnificent black wings spread out behind her. She had waist-length, violet hair that shined in the moonlight, dark purple eyes, and en enchanting smile. She wore a dark violet flower in her hair, and a thick black cloak that covered everything from her shoulders down to her feet. Her pretty violet hair fell over her cloak, adding color to her dreary apparel. The young girl looked in absolute awe at the older girl before her, who was standing atop the thick cement railing, unafraid of tumbling to her death, for she knew her astounding black wings would save her.

"Now, you better get home" said the angel girl, "And please, for your and my sake, I recommend not walking on the railing of this bridge anymore. Be careful!" and with those last two words, the teenage angel flew off, leaving the younger girl with her mouth wide open.

She turned around and began to walk back home, completely forgetting about the liter of pop that she had originally set out to get.

* * *

**A/N:** So, how was the prolouge? It wasn't that bad, was it? And now...to upload Chapter 1! or wait...is this Chapter 1?


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey Guys! *listens for response, hears crickets* Oh well, I'll get readers soon. Not much to say here, here's Chapter 1.

~Noodle

**Disclaimer: **AGHHH! I..own...NOTHING! *cries* ...wait...I do own my OC, Destini! There shall be more OCs later...but for now, there's only one!

* * *

It was a Monday morning, and students were returning to school after a two day weekend. Usually, the students of Casper High are very solemn on Mondays, and it's been that way for years; nothing has ever been able to break them out of the funk that has been dubbed "Monday Depression", that is, until today.

"Who IS that?"

"Is she new?"

"Is that her natural hair color?"

"Where did she come from?"

"I love her shoes."

A group of populars had crowded over on the opposite side of the hallway of the new girl's locker, whispering questions to one another and creating new rumors. There was nothing discreet about their presence; they were obviously clustered there to gossip about the strange new girl that had come to school at Casper High that bleak Monday morning.

The new girl turned around at the sound of whispering, and her eyes were greeted with several others that were filled with curiosity and fascination. As soon as she had turned her head in their direction, the populars had gone silent. She blushed immensely as she turned back to her locker, gathered her books, and closed the door to her locker. She took out the crumpled copy of her schedule that had been unceremoniously stuffed into her book bag, and began to walk to her first class; English, room 519, Mr. Lancer. As she walked down the long and unfamiliar hallway, she could still feel the eyes of the populars as they continued to gossip about her.

She didn't like all of the stares she was getting as she walked to her first period class. The eyes that watched her showed a variety of emotions; surprise, curiosity, and a few eyes even showed some jealousy. She was relieved when she finally reached room 519, but when she walked into the door, she realized that the staring was just about to get worse.

The Monday Depressed students all looked up when she entered the room; a new student? Could it be true?

She had pretty, straight, strawberry blonde hair that stopped at about mid-back, side-swept bangs, emerald green eyes, and was rather pale. She was wearing a black short-sleeved form-fitting t-shirt with a small red-heart beside a white treble-clef in the lower right-hand corner of the shirt; the shirt revealed a little bit of her stomach. She also wore dark blue, torn-up, denim jeans, a black choker with a cross-charm attached, black wrist-cuffs, and red converses on her feet. She blushed again, quickly focused her emerald green eyes on the floor, and began to hurriedly walk to a desk in the back. Before she could reach the desk she had been determined to get to, a voice sounded from behind the teacher's desk.

"Hang on a minute"

She stopped mid-step, her eyes wide as if she had been caught in some sort of criminal act. She turned her head to see Mr. Lancer walking up to the front of the classroom, his overhanging gut that allowed him to look like a pregnant man bouncing as he walked.

"You're the new student I was told would be in my class this morning, aren't you?"

The girl simply nodded her head, taking another step towards the desk in the back (which looked awfully inviting in that instant).

"Now, what was your name? I can't quite recall it. Wait, don't say it just yet. Why don't you come up to the front of the classroom and introduce yourself?"

He had said the couple of words that she had been praying he wouldn't say, _come up to the front of the classroom and introduce yourself._ She felt like she was going to die.

She placed her books on a nearby desk, and walked up to the front of the classroom, still feeling uncomfortable under the gazes of her fellow students. Once she reached the front of the classroom, she turned around to see curiosity and expectation on the faces of the other kids. She looked at Mr. Lancer, who gave her a nod, "Go ahead."

"Hi, I'm…uh...Destini Carroll" brilliant, she almost forgot her own name.

"And where did you move from, Destini?" asked Mr. Lancer.

"Um, I came from a suburb of Indianapolis….in Indiana. I went to a high school there" _thank you, Captain Obvious, _she could almost hear the kids in the classroom thinking that.

"Thank you, Destini. It's great to have you as a student here at Casper High." Said Mr. Lancer, obviously aware of the fact that that was all he was going to be able to get out of her, "Now, you can take a seat at any empty desk that you like."

Destini gratefully walked away from the front of the classroom, grabbed her books, and moved to a desk in the back of the room. As Mr. Lancer began the lecture about how they were going to start going through some of Edgar Allen Poe's work, Destini finally began to check out her surroundings. There was nothing special about the classroom. The walls were the classic bricks with the shiny stuff that's supposed to look like white paint, and there was a white board with several things written on its shiny white surface for clarification during lectures. There were cabinets over by Mr. Lancer's desk, some of them open to reveal school supplies and a jar of candy that Mr. Lancer probably meant to hide, and of course there were the posters on the walls with little sayings on them that the teachers put up in hopes that they will somehow inspire some of their students to actually try.

Destini looked around at the kids surrounding her. It was extremely easy to figure out who the populars were, who the losers were, and who the kids in between were. The popular guys were the ones in the letterman jackets, and the popular girls were the ones sporting high heels and the latest fashions. The in between kids wore whatever; they were just average, a t-shirt and jeans were good enough for them. The losers were the ones that actually dared to express themselves, the ones who didn't care what others thought, and the ones who looked like they were really tight friends, kind of like the trio that had somehow managed to capture Destini's attention.

They sat not too far away from where Destini was sitting, writing notes to each other and not in the slightest bit paying attention to what Mr. Lancer was saying. The trio was composed of two guys and one girl. One of the guys was an African American, and he wore a red beret atop his head. He had teal eyes behind large glasses with thick black frames, and he wore a long sleeved yellow t-shirt. He also wore green cargo pants and brown hiking boots, and he had a backpack that looked like it was ever present on his back. He was playing a game on a PDA, and had maneuvered his stack of books so he could hide his PDA from Mr. Lancer while he played his game. Occasionally, he would stop playing his video game to write a response to the girl sitting in the desk beside him and writing notes to him. The girl in the desk beside him had chin-length, sleek black hair, with part of it up in a green scrunchie. She had violet eyes, and was wearing purple lipstick. She was wearing a black belly shirt with a purple oval on the chest, a black and green plaid skirt that went a little past mid-thigh, purple leggings, and black combat boots. She also wore a black choker on her neck and a black bracelet on each of her wrists. She looked bored out of her mind as she watched Mr. Lancer go on and on about the biography of Edgar Allen Poe. The third member of the trio, who was sitting behind tucker, had fallen asleep, his head lying on its side on the hard surface of the desk. He had messy black hair, wore a white shirt with red trim and a red oval on the chest, baggy light blue jeans, and red sneakers. A bit of drool escaped his mouth as he slept.

"Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer stopped his lecture to address the students who was napping in the back of the room. When he didn't respond, Mr. Lancer brought a yard stick down onto the surface of the desk, causing many of the students who were daydreaming to jump in their seats and turn their head to the direction of the sound, where the boy who had been napping practically fell out of his chair in surprise.

"Daniel, how many times do you think you've fallen asleep in my class?"

"I'm not sure, Mr. Lancer."

"I see, so you've lost track too, haven't you?" The tired teacher sighed.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lancer."

Mr. Lancer shook his head sadly, "Please, Mr. Fenton, just go to the office."

The boy blinked, his light blue eyes flickering with an unknown emotion before he gathered his things and made his way to the classroom door. Before he walked out, he glanced back at his two friends, who both gave him looks full of pity.

"Now, Mr. Fenton."

The boy opened the door and walked out. Mr. Lancer waited for the door to close before he continued with his lecture.

-O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O-

Lunch time at Casper High has always been slightly hectic, even on Mondays. When the bell rings, signaling that 5th hour is over, anyone standing in the way of hungry teenagers headed to the lunch line probably isn't going to make it. Poor Destini was unaware of this fact when she stepped out of the girl's locker room after P.E. class.

Destini had finished changing out of her new gym clothes, and was taking her hair out of its pony tail when the bell rang. The chattering girls around her stopped fixing their makeup, slammed their gym lockers shut, and rushed out of the girl's locker room, leaving Destiny blinking in surprise. She had been talking to a few of the girls that had a gym locker by hers when they had literally just stopped midsentence and rushed out the door that led to the hallway. She simply shrugged, closed her gym locker, and headed out the girl's locker room door, only to be run over by one of the students trying to get to the lunch line. She sat up from the spot where she had fallen down, and rubbed her head.

"Ouch" she mumbled, and then looked up to see who had accidentally bumped into her. She was greeted with an extended hand that offered to help her up, the hand belonging to the techno-geek that had been playing a video game on his PDA on Mr. Lancer's room earlier.

"Oops, um, sorry. I-I didn't mean to run you over" he stuttered, "Uh, let me help you up".

She gratefully took his hand, and he pulled her up from her spot on the floor.

"I'm really sorry about that, are you okay?"

Destini was about to reply, but he continued talking. They started walking in the direction of the cafeteria.

"You should probably be more careful in the hallway, getting to the front of the lunch line is serious business here. It can actually be dangerous in the hallway around this time of day; we've actually had a kid break an arm before. By the way, I'm Tucker Foley, that's TF for Too Fine." Destini wanted to roll her eyes at that comment, "You're new here, so I bet you have no one to sit with for lunch. How about you sit with me and my friends? Danny and Sam are really nice; the three of us have been friends since kinder-garden. I bet they'll like you, you seem nice. Just to warn you, Danny and Sam are prone to what I like to call "blushy moments". They like each other, but Danny won't ever admit that he likes Sam and he's pretty clueless to the fact that she really likes him." Did this kid ever take a breath for air? "Oh, I haven't asked you what your name is yet. What's your name?"

This guy had a serious talent for talking. "I'm Destini. I was in your English class, your Biology class, and your Spanish class. The teacher made me walk up to the front of the classroom and introduce myself in each class."

Tucker paused for a moment to think. Wow, he actually has the ability to be silent.

"Nope, sorry, I don't remember you, but then again I'm pretty oblivious to the world when I'm playing a game on my PDA. That reminds me! I haven't introduced you to Martha yet!" Tucker dug in one of his pockets and pulled out a sleek, black, touch-screen PDA. "Martha, meet Destini. Destini, meet Martha." He put his ear to his PDA, acting as if he could hear it speak, and then he nodded his head, "Martha says she likes you, she thinks you and her will be great friends. She also wants thinks you should sit at lunch with Danny, Sam, and I."

Destini laughed, "Sure, I'll sit at lunch with you and your friends. It's not like I have anywhere else to sit."

"Yes! Finally, someone who laughs at my jokes! Wait, are you laughing just to be polite?"

"Um….no?"

"Awesome!" said a happy Tucker, obviously not catching her lie.

In the lunch line, Destini noticed that the boy must like meat a lot, because he piled his tray high with it, talking non-stop about random things while doing so. When they got through the lunch line, she followed Tucker over to a circular table in the back, where the Goth girl from earlier was arguing about something with the boy who had fallen asleep in Mr. Lancer's class. When she and Tucker got closer to their table, she realized the Goth girl was getting mad at the black-haired boy for eating a school hamburger. She looked down at her tray, which carried the same thing as the black-haired boy's tray, and briefly wondered what the Goth girl would do to her.

The two stopped arguing when Tucker and Destini walked up. "Destini, meet Sam, the Goth of the school, and meet Danny, the completely clueless one of the school." Tucker introduced me.

"Why do you always call me clueless?" asked Danny.

"Tucker, you say a word, and me and my boot will kick you into the next century." said Sam.

Tucker became strangely quiet, while Danny simply shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating his hamburger.

Sam moved a seat over to where Destini was about to start eating her hamburger, "Hey, you know those school hamburgers are filled with animal byproducts, right?"

Destini looked up at the violet-eyed girl, then turned her attention back to her hamburger, which was starting to drip grease onto her mashed potatoes. She took a bite; she didn't know what animal byproducts were, but she probably didn't want to know. After all, whatever animal byproducts were made the hamburger taste pretty darn good to her; she was starving.

"Do you know what animal byproducts are?" Sam inquired.

She shook her head, and swallowed her bite of animal byproduct filled hamburger, "Whatever they are, I don't want to know; knowing would probably ruin every future barbeque that I attend." that statement got a few laughs out of Danny and Tucker, but unfortunately it did not phase Sam.

"Animal byproducts are nasty; I'm just trying to save you from being unaware that you're eating something that the FDA should really ban. Animal byproducts are what's left of an animal after you take all the good meat out of it; stuff like livers, cow tongues, cow eyeballs, and a few other things that you wouldn't want to even know about. It's pretty gross; it's one of the reasons why I'm an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian. It's pretty hard to figure out what they put animal byproducts in." Okay, that did it. Destini didn't know if she was telling the truth or not, but it was enough to make her set down her hardly-eaten hamburger and start eating her now grease-soaked instant mashed potatoes.

Sam grinned happily in triumph, and continued to eat her salad dressing soaked lettuce. Destini felt kind of bad for the salad, it looked like it was drowning in salad dressing.

-O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O-

Eighth hour finally came, but not soon enough. As students came in to their last class on the longest day of the week, Sam moved to a desk in the back and waited for Danny and Tucker to come in. She opened her notebook on a random page and began to doodle. Tucker finally came in, and as he walked past Sam's desk, he whispered, "Danny's going to be late, the Box Ghost decided to make an appearance today and wreak havoc for the poor milk delivery guy."

Sam couldn't help but laugh, "The Box Ghost is such a wannabe villain."

Tucker laughed, "Yeah, he is." He stated as he sat down in a desk beside Sam's desk.

Destini walked in the door, and was about to head towards Sam and Tucker, when a look of astonishment crossed her face. Star Perkins, Paulina's satellite, had just walked past Destini to sharpen her pencil, and Destini walked over to her. They appeared to be talking about something in hushed voices, and they both had looks of bewilderment upon their faces.

Sam and Tucker watched the odd encounter intently as Destini said something else to Star before heading back to where they were sitting. As Destini began walking back to where Sam and Tucker were sitting, the two immediately began acting nonchalant, acting as if they hadn't just witnessed something that could fall under the category of awkward, strange, abnormal, or random.

"Hey guys." Destini greeted the pair before setting her books down on a desk behind Tucker and sitting down. The two each murmured some sort of greeting back to her.

The bell rang, and eighth hour began.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, sorry about the slowness...It could be like that for a while, but don't worry, the slowness will be worth it in the end! ...hopefully!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So, here's Chapter 2...once again, nothing much else to say here...must go to bed now...nighty night.

~Noodle

**Disclaimer:** Guess who doesn't own anything in this story except her OCs? ME! So take that, Lawyers! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

"DANNY! WAKE UP! School starts in fifteen minutes!"

Danny awoke to the sound of his sister's fist pounding against his locked bedroom door. He groaned and rolled off his stomach and onto his side so he could see his alarm clock. The glowing numbers read 7:45, school did indeed start in fifteen minutes, and it took him at least ten minutes to walk to the school.

"I don't hear you getting up!" Jazz said through the closed ghost-proof wooden door.

'I'm getting up, get off my case Jazz. Geez." said a grumpy, exhausted Danny.

"Didn't sound like it, and I was just trying to help, Danny."

Danny sighed and got up, realizing he was going to be late anyway. He waited to actually start frantically rushing around his room until he heard his older sister's footsteps walking away from his door.

As he pulled on his regular white and red t-shirt and blue jeans, he contemplated the fact that he probably shouldn't stay up all night gaming anymore…

By the time he was out the door of 'Fenton Works', it was already 7:54. He started sprinting down the street, and then skidded to a stop. He almost smacked himself, he had ghost powers; he could fly!

He quickly changed into his ghost form, and then flew off in the direction in the school. He was going to make it on time with no problems. As he flew through the streets of Amity Park, he saw a door of one of the many houses open and a disheveled looking teenage girl rush down the street frantically, not noticing that her book bag was open and she was dropping many items along the side walk. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and her green eyes were wide as she stopped and realized that she was dropping items along the street. She stopped, looked up at the sky, and yelled "WHY!" before she began to pick up her possessions.

Danny recognized her as the new girl that had come to school yesterday, Destini. She had attached herself to Sam, Tucker, and Danny's little group, and Danny felt a pang of pity for her as he saw her trying to cram her belongings back into her tiny red messenger bag. He sacrificed being late to come down and help the poor girl.

He flew into an alley, changed back, and walked out to pick up her red hoodie which had blown into the street.

"Hey, Destini," he called "This is you jacket, right?"

She turned her head around at the sound of her name, and instantly recognized him.

"Yeah, thanks." She took the jacket from him as he handed it to her. She finally finished getting all of her items back into her book bag, and picked it up; making sure it was closed as she pulled the strap onto her shoulder.

"I'm guessing your favorite color is red." Danny said, noticing that her hoodie and her messenger back were red.

"Uh, yeah; I just think it's a really pretty color, it's really bright and outspoken, kind of like I wish I could be sometimes."

Danny nodded his head, not sure what to say to that comment.

She glanced at him, "Were you up all night or something? You have bags under your eyes."

Danny yawned, "Yeah, I found this new game last night and kind of got addicted to it; it's better then that old game I used to play, Doomed." _Every time I play that game I'm scared Technus is going to pop up somewhere and announce that he's going to try to take over the internet again. _He looked down at her feet, and noticed that she had two different shoes on; a red converse on her left foot and a penguins toe sock and a flip flop on her right foot. "Uh, interesting choice of foot wear" Danny commented.

Destini looked down at her feet, "Oh, oops. I wasn't really paying too much attention this morning when I put my shoes on. My younger sister, she's in 7th grade, kind of needed my help with something this morning, and when I was done helping her I had little time to get ready."

"Oh, well if you don't want to walk around with un-matching shoes all day, I bet Sam has an extra pair of gym shoes that you could wear today."

Destini shook her head, "Thanks, but I have a pair of gym shoes in my gym locker, and I can switch out my shoes sometime during passing period."

"Okay, cool. So how do you like Casper High so far?" Yesterday was a pretty good day when it comes to ghost attacks. He wondered what she would think today; after all, when there's a good ghost hunting day, a bad one usually follows it shortly.

"Yesterday was just my first day, so I'm not sure yet. It seemed like a pretty normal high school." Destini said. Danny coughed.

"Great. I think Tucker's pretty happy to have someone that laughs at his jokes, but he can never tell when someone's just laughing to be polite. Sam's happy to have someone that she can convince with her gross facts about meat." Danny said.

Destini shuddered as she walked into the school, "Yeah, it'll probably be a while before I touch another beef or chicken product…at least until I forget what 'animal byproducts' are."

Danny chuckled, "Okay, but watch out. Now that she knows she can convince you, you're a marked target" he warned.

Destini laughed, "Thanks for the warning."

They split up as they went to their lockers, the hallways quiet as teachers droned on in different classrooms and stragglers struggled to make to their first classes.

-O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O-

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! Beware of my newly found bubble wrap that I stumbled upon in my attic!" The box-obsessed ghost said as he watched students step on the bubble wrap that he had laid in the hallways in hopes of scaring them when they stepped on it unknowingly. Little did he know that high school students did not fear bubble wrap….they loved the stuff.

"WAIT! No! You are supposed to FEAR the Bubble wrap! Why are you stepping on it so joyously?" He looked truly confused as he watched the teenagers pop the bubble wrap they had randomly found in the hallway like they were three year olds.

"AUGH! You're strangeness confuses me!" he hollered like he was in pain,

"YOU SHA-"

"Look, I seriously don't have time for this. I have a Biology test next hour" said the infamous Danny Phantom as he phased out of the boy's bathroom, "Now be a good ghost and hold still so you can be sucked into the Fenton Thermos."

"NEVER! These students shall PAY for their un-fearfulness!"

Danny sighed as he shot the persistent ghost with an ecto-blast and opened the thermos.

"BEWARE!" The Box Ghost cried again as he brought up the ever-present boxes of meat from the basement and began to use them as ammo to throw at Danny. Danny turned intangible as a box of t-bone steaks was thrown his way. A massive box of hamburger patties was left suspended in the air, unbeknownst to Danny, as the Box Ghost was sucked into the Fenton Thermos. As Danny phased into the boy's bathroom to change back into his human form, Destini stepped out of the girl's bathroom at the same time and saw a student standing underneath a massive, falling box of meat.

She had no idea why there was a random box of meat falling from the ceiling, but she knew that having a massive box of hamburger patties fall on you probably isn't what someone would want to happen to them. She acted on an instinct, shoving the unknowing student out of the way and jumping out of the way herself. The gigantic box fell to the ground with a boom, the top of the box opening to reveal several uncooked hamburger patties.

The student had a shocked expression on his face as he looked from the box of meat to his rescuer.

"Uh, thanks" he said. He had messy brown hair, dark blue eyes, and was wearing a black Linkin Park t-shirt. He was wearing dark blue jeans, black converses, and black fingerless gloves.

Destini got up, "Yup, just didn't think you would want a box of meat falling on you…..you're like me, aren't you?" She helped him up off the ground.

He nodded his head, "Yeah…unfortunately." (A/N: you'll find out what they're talking about soon enough! :)

"I think it's a good thing that we're given a second chance, despite the fact that we're kind of marked for what we are."

He nodded his head again, "I'll see you later; maybe I'll sit by you at lunch or something, after all, you did just kind of save me. I owe you."

Destini laughed, "You don't have to owe me for it. It wasn't a big deal….all though…"

"Don't even think about it" he said in a joking tone.

Destini frowned, "Get your mind out of the gutter!" she elbowed him. "I was going to say that you should hang out with me and my new friends some time. They're really fun."

'Hmm, well I never really have anything to do, so I'll think about it."

"Awesome! See ya later! By the way, my name's Destini."

"Jay, and see ya." He waved, and walked off in the direction of his locker.

-O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O-

The bell rang, signaling that the school day was over. Kids piled out of the school doors, all of them either gossiping to one another or texting someone two feet away from them; all of them but one.

Jay sat in the front lawn of the school, his back against the tree trunk of the only tree on the school lawn. The hood of his black sweatshirt hung over his face as he listened to music, his earphones trailing out from his hood and leading down to a small black MP3 player. He was delaying going home, not really wanting to go home to an empty house.

This is really how Casper High works; there are, of course, the populars, then there comes the in between kids, and below them there's the 'losers'. Everyone thinks that the losers are the bottom of the social ladder, which they are, but there are also kids that are so far off the social radar that nobody even bothers to ever refer to them, kids that aren't even _on _the social ladder, kids that are practically _invisible_ to everyone else; kids like Jay.

But today, for some reason, Jay wasn't invisible. Today, to one person, he existed. For some reason beyond him, he was just passing by, about to be crushed by a gigantic box full of meat. A girl named Destini stepped out of the girl's bathroom, and pushed him out of the way. They became instant friends, only for one reason.

Destini was like him, she was one of the Fallen.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, NOW I'm going to bed.


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, before you read this next chapter, I would just like to say that I am in love with this website! Everybody here is insane like me! Anyways, here's the next chapter. It's not that great, because I suck at fight scenes. Stupid internet, it was down when I finished this so I wasn't able to post it when I was done…. :(**

**Enjoy, and REVIEW! Or I will hunt you down and….oh, that's right, I forgot that I'm not allowed to threaten anybody. Last time I carried through with a threat I got in trouble with the FBI…..**

**JK! But you better review!**

**~Kassi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own my OCs! :D**

Danny blinked at the sun coming in through his window, the light indicating to the barely awake Halfa that it was Saturday morning. He rolled over and looked at his clock; 8:07.

_There's no way I'm getting back to sleep. _Danny threw the covers off and shuffled down the steps like a zombie. If you want to get technical, he kind of was a zombie, but he really didn't like to think about that.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he looked around and noticed that the living room was empty. Was he the first one up? He stepped into the kitchen to see Jazz sitting at the kitchen table, her nose stuck in a book while she munched on a piece of burnt toast.

She looked up when he walked in, "Good morning, little brother!" She said, a little bit too much cheer in her voice. Danny briefly wondered if she was on crack, but he dismissed the thought quickly.

"Hey," he said whilst trying to yawn at the same time, "Usually I'm not up this early on a Saturday"

Jazz rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I didn't think you had the ability to wake up before 12:00 on a Saturday. Why are you up so early?"

"I've been having trouble sleeping" he said, "I think it has something to do with the fact that there's been a lot ghost attacks lately, and I keep expecting a random ghost to come flying through my window or something."

"Well….if you ever need a break when it comes to ghost hunting, Sam, Tucker, and I could always take over for you" offered Jazz, the eternally helpful.

Danny thought about Sam, Tucker, and Jazz all up against someone like Undergrowth or Nocturne. He didn't like the idea at all.

"You guys already help me a lot, plus you've got college to get ready for," He glanced at the book she was using to study for the SAT, "And Sam and Tucker…" He was about to think up an excuse for Sam and Tucker, but his parents saved him the trouble by running into the kitchen in all of their orange and blue jumpsuit glory. Danny's parents have always been morning people.

"Where's the breakfast fudge?" Jack asked as he lumbered over to the fridge. He took out a large plate with a mountain of fudge piled onto it. Yes, Danny's dad has to have his fudge.

"Good morning everybody" Danny's mom said before she glanced disapprovingly at Jazz's choice of breakfast food, "Jazz, it's Saturday morning, why don't you let me make you and Danny some breakfast instead of eating that burnt toast. That must taste horrible."

"Wait, Mom-" Danny's sister protested as her mother took her blackened piece of toast and tossed it in the trash can, "I don't have time…" she mumbled.

Maddie fired up the stove and began to attempt to make breakfast; unfortunately it would probably end up eating us instead of the other way around.

Ten minutes later, the Fenton family struggled to shake rabid bacon strips off their arms and legs as the rabid bacon gnawed and chewed on everything in the kitchen.

"Ugh, MOM!" yelled Jazz as she shook a glowing bacon strip off her hand and it flew into the nearby wall.

Danny took the Fenton thermos off the kitchen counter and took off the lid. He turned it on and rid the kitchen of the ravenous breakfast food. The only place you would hear the term 'ravenous breakfast food' is at Fenton Works.

After the family shook off what had just happened, all normalness resumed, that is, whatever normal is in the Fenton household.

Danny sighed and picked up the phone so he could call Sam and Tucker to see if they wanted to see a movie.

Maddie had given up on cooking bacon and eggs and had taken out a can of dough for cinnamon rolls.

Danny quickly dialed Sam's number. The phone rang about two and a half times before someone picked it up.

"Sam? Hey, this is Danny."

"Oh, hi Danny, what's up?"

Danny heard something in the background that sounded like "Are you talking to that wretched Fenton kid again?" but he didn't say anything.

"Nothin much," he yawned again, "Just wanted to see if you and Tucker wanted to catch a movie in a while or something"

"That sounds like fun!" Sam said as another comment from her father was heard in the background, "Should we, uh, invite Destini?"

Danny hadn't thought about her. Was she kind of part of their group now? Not quite, but she was almost there. "Sure, why not?" he said.

"Cool, I'll call her. I have her cell number." Not surprising that Sam already had her cell number, she was probably happy that someone would finally listen to her ramblings about why it was so wrong to eat meat. "Are you going to call Tucker?" asked Sam

"Yeah, I'll call him. Meet you at the theater at…" he glanced at the clock, "Ten?" that was a little over an hour from now.

"Sounds good. See ya!"

"See ya" Danny said goodbye to his best friend that was nothing more than a friend and placed the phone back on its cradle.

-O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O-

The movie theater was surprisingly crowded for ten in the morning on a Saturday, usually it wouldn't get crowded until sometime around two o' clock in the afternoon, because that's when people decided to finally get their lazy butts out of bed and do something.

The four settled on Dead Teacher VII: Return of the Substitute, and bought their tickets…..well, Sam bought their tickets. After the bought popcorn, the trio walked into the right theater and took their seats.

Sam noticed Paulina and Star walk in, and she rolled her eyes. She prayed they would ignore them, but if they didn't, things could get ugly. She was NOT going to put up with them on a Saturday; she saw enough of the two bimbos at school.

Sam thought it a little odd and suspicious when, after ten minutes of the movie, Star actually _left_ Paulina's side and started walking over to where the four of them were seated. She looked at her, Tucker, and Danny, actually _waved_ at us, and then took a seat next to Destini. Sam could hear them whispering quietly, but couldn't make out what they were saying. She looked at Tucker, who was sitting in between Destini and Danny, and he simply shrugged. Obviously he couldn't figure out what they were saying either.

After the movie, the group walked to the Nasty Burger for lunch. It didn't surprise Sam too much when they walked in and saw Paulina and Star sitting at a booth eating lunch as well. The group ordered and sat down at a booth.

"Man, that movie was awesome!" Danny exclaimed.

"I KNOW! I loved the part when the Substitute Teacher was like 'Your teacher is never coming back…..I'm not just a substitute anymore….I'm….._permanent…._" Tucker paused dramatically, and then the pair both burst out laughing.

"Oh, man" said Danny as he wiped a tear.

Sam rolled her eyes at her two best friends and then smiled. Suddenly their number was called up at the counter; Destini got up from her spot next to Sam and walked around the corner and up to the counter, where she was out of the trio's sight.

Tucker was trying to balance a salt shaker on his head, and Sam and Danny were intently watching, when they heard a scream over by the counter.

Tucker jumped about 2 feet out of his seat, and the salt shaker fell to the ground and shattered. Danny's ghost sense went off, and he jumped up and ran around the corner, Sam and Tucker quickly following suit.

What they were met with was a ghostly lunch lady that was angry with the fact that they had put veggie burgers on the menu. She had taken Paulina hostage for some odd reason, and had her stuck in a giant pile of burger patties.

Danny took in the scene, and then slid underneath an overturned table. He changed into his ghost form and flew out from under the table.

"YAY! The ghost boy is here to save me!" cheered Paulina in the fake-sounding Hispanic accent.

"I was just trying to have a nice Saturday with my friends, and, of course, someone _has_ to ruin it." Danny said to himself as he flew over to where Paulina was being held hostage. He lifted her out of the giant pile of meat and placed her back on the ground. Paulina kissed Danny on the cheek, and then skipped happily out of the restaurant, leaving a blushing Danny and a fuming Sam.

"How does she have the right to do that? I think that falls under the category of sexual harassment" said Sam as she dug in her backpack for the Fenton Thermos.

"Who has changed the menu? Veggies do you NO GOOD! You need MEAT!" screamed the Lunch Lady angrily as she began to throw hamburgers at Danny.

"SAM! Where's the thermos?" Danny said as he dodged another hamburger.

"I-I don't know!" said Sam, "It's not in my back pack!"

"Well….this isn't good" said Tucker.

Meanwhile in the girl's restroom, two girls argued over whether they should go out and help or not.

"Destini! I don't think we should go out there, we could blow our cover!"

"Star, they don't have the Fenton Thermos! How are they supposed to get rid of that ghost out there?"

A black swirl began to encircle Destini's torso, until it covered her entire body. When the vortex that had covered her body disappeared, a different girl stood in her place. She had tomato red straight red hair that stopped at about mid-back, dark red eyes, and side-swept bangs. She wore a black tank top with three slashes on each side to reveal red fabric underneath, a short red tie, a black choker with a silver cross charm attached, and black fingerless gloves. She also wore a mid-thigh length black Chai skirt with red stitching, black leggings, black platform boots, and a long black cloak.

"I guess you can sit around and do nothing, but when you have the ability to help, you should!" the red-headed girl said as she turned around and ran out into the fight.

Star sighed, and the same black swirl began to encircle her torso. After the black vortex disappeared, a girl with waist-length lilac hair and dark violet eyes was left in her place. She also wore a dark purple flower in her hair, a mid-thigh length strapless black dress with multiple loose straps falling off the shoulders, silver multi-chain bracelets on each wrist, a silver choker, purple leggings, and black flat boots with multiple purple buckles. Like Destini, she wore a long black cloak. The violet-haired girl sighed before following the red-headed girl that had rushed out to help.

"Who the heck are they?" Sam said to Tucker as she helped him pull Danny out from under a pile of veggie burgers.

As Danny was lifted out from under the pile by Sam and Tucker, he spat out a veggie burger, "Gah! Those things taste horrible! Thanks guys." He said as he was placed back on the ground. He looked over to where two girls with odd hair colors were blasting energy from their hands at the angry Lunch Lady, "Who the heck are they?" he said, sounding just like Sam.

"That's what I said" said Sam.

The Lunch Lady then flew out of the building, happy that she had ridded the restaurant of its supply of veggie burgers.

As soon as she left, a hanging light fell from the ceiling and hit the red-headed girl in the head. The hit knocked her out, and she fell to the ground. The purple-headed girl rolled her eyes and rushed over. She was shortly followed by Danny, Sam and Tucker. Before the trio could ask any questions about who they were, a white swirl began to encircle the red-head's torso.

"Ah, crap" the purple-headed girl mumbled under her breath.

The white light expanded to encompass her entire body, and when it disappeared, it left Destini Carroll in the red-headed girl's place.

**Oooooh! What shall happen next? Yeah….I know, that was a suckish chapter. *dodges veggie burger* Okay, I get it, geez! And yes, Microsoft Word, suckish IS a word! HAHA! Take that! I added it to the dictionary! MWAHAHAHAHA! *evil grin with hint of sadism***

**Anyways, I noticed one of my reviews (Thank you!) mentioned something about a pairing…I don't think I'm going to have a pairing. In a later story I'm going to push Danny and Sam together, but in this story there's probably just going to be a few "blushy moments" between the two. I'm going to warn you that if you hate OCs, you're going to hate this story…..**

**REVIEW LIKE DA WIND!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yeah, this chapter's really short….I didn't even manage 1000 words. Hopefully the next chapter will be better! I'm starting to notice that this fanfic idea isn't that great, but the past few days I've had a lot of ideas for fanfics popping into my head that are better! I'm going to finish this fic, and then I'll decide whether or not to make my OCs other characters in my other stories that I'm going to write. I had this one fanfic idea that won't get out of my head, it's this character that I accidentally created that won't leave me alone! Her name is Cody, and she's Danny and Sam's daughter.**

**Yes, I'm fully aware of the fact that I'm insane,**

**~Kassi**

**P.S. **

…**..I think there's something wrong with me….**

**

* * *

**

Destini woke up to a throbbing pain in her head. When she opened her eyes, she was annoyed by the fact that there were lights shining above her….and there were faces looking down at her.

1…2…3…4…

Four faces stared down at her. One face was etched with concern, while the other three all mimicked one another's looks of severe confusion.

The confused faces belonged to Danny, Sam, and Tucker, while the face with the concern belonged to a girl with long purple hair.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked from Destini to the purple-headed girl. The girl let out a sigh before letting a white swirl encircle her torso and spread to her entire body. When the vortex had disappeared, Star stood in the purple-headed girl's place.

Destini gasped, "Star….what are you doing?"

"It doesn't matter anymore; they already know who _you _are, so why does it matter if I reveal who I am as well?" Star said as she crossed her arms.

"W-what do you m-mean?" Destini sputtered before looking down at her hands and realizing that she no longer had the fingerless gloves on that she wore in her other form, "Oh" she said quietly.

The next few minutes entailed of Danny, Sam, and Tucker practically dragging Destini out of the trashed restaurant, with a fatigued Star Perkins following close behind.

-O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O-

"Okay, first of all, what are you?"

Destini sat next to Star on a sofa in Danny's house. His parents weren't home, and Destini and Star were looking at the faces of Sam, Tucker, and Danny; all were sitting down somewhere in Danny's living room.

"Human." Destini answered Sam, "What kind of a question is that?"

"I think it's a pretty good question based on what we just saw." Danny said, wariness clear in his ice blue eyes. Destini could understand the wariness, he had no idea if her and Star were dangerous or not.

"Okay, so we're _kind of_ human" said Star.

"Kind of?"

"Well," Destini said, elbowing Star in her ribs, "We're human; we're just kind of special."

"Special in what way?" asked Sam.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain, but Star and I do have special abilities."

"How did you get them?"

"See, that's the part that's hard to explain." Destini said.

"Can you try?"

"You might not believe us…."

"My life is pretty unbelievable." Danny said as he glanced toward the door that led down to his parents ghost hunting lab.

"We already know you're part ghost. One, we can kind of sense it, and two, you really should be more careful about where you go ghost" said Star.

There was silence, before Destini started talking.

"Okay, so what if someone died, and when they got up to the gates of Heaven, they weren't allowed entrance? You would assume they would go to Hell, but what if they didn't live a bad enough life to deserve damnation? So they fall into this awkward in-between category, and they're sent back to Earth, where they roam the Earth as ghosts." Destini paused, "So, what if when you die, you were still needed back on Earth, or you have some kind of lesson to learn still. That's kind of the category that Star and I fall under."

There was silence in the room as Danny, Sam, and Tucker all tried to absorb what she had just told them.

"So, you lived another life before this one?" asked Danny.

"Yes, but time moves faster in the 7th dimension, which is where what you call Heaven is located, so the life that I lived was a long time ago. It's extremely hard to remember my previous life, but I lived in Germany during the Holocaust." She didn't go into further detail, not exactly wanting to tell them everything.

Destini looked over at Star, "I lived in New York City at the start of the 1900s" Star said.

"That doesn't explain the powers." Sam crossed her arms.

"You earn them in your second life. There are a whole bunch of other people out there just like us," said Star, "We have a sense that goes off when we're around another member of the Fallen. We also have a ghost sense, so I've kind of known about your little powers for a while now, Fenton." Star smirked.

"How do you know about all of this?" Danny asked Destini after casting a glance at Star.

"We're born knowing. I've known about who I am for as long as I can remember" said Destini.

Quietness hung over the air, before Tucker shook his head, "Wow" he said.

"Yeah" said Star.

-O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O-

"So which one should I go after?"

"It depends on which one could be more useful to me" said a man with blue skin and gray streaked black hair in the shape of devil horns. His red eyes watched a large display screen that showed a video clip of a group of five teenagers as they fought a ghostly lunch lady. The angry ghost fled the scene, and a hanging light fell from the ceiling and hit a girl with tomato red hair. She fell to the ground, and a strange white light began to swirl around her body. When the light had disappeared, a young girl with strawberry blonde hair was lying in the other girl's place.

"This one, although a klutz, looks like she might be useful to me." The blue-skinned man muttered, "Skulker, this one!" He motioned to the paused video clip that showed the unconscious girl with strawberry blonde hair, "You know what to do."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**Yeah….that was crappy. Anyways, I noticed one of my reviews (Thanks!) said **_**"random girls disappearing, interesting concept :]"**_** Okay, now you know that when that light appears around their body they're not disappearing, but changing into their other form. They have wings too, but they can summon them when they want to….forgot to mention that :P See ya later, and sorry for the shortness of the chapter! **


End file.
